


Under the Weather

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: Harry the Lizard is behaving strangely





	Under the Weather

Jack looked at the lizard, who seemed to be off-colour and sluggish again.  
'What is it with you now Harry? I have done everything as the vet suggested.'  
He would give it another couple of days - perhaps it was the weather or time of year, coming onto the stormy season.  
Or, came the thought, perhaps Harry was lonely - though there were times when the lizard scuttled into the undergrowth.

'Won't Harry get jealous if you introduce another lizard to your shack?'  
'They can be territorial - I've seen two of them have a disagreement.'  
'Do they fight?' Jack wondered if his idea was wise.  
'Ever seen two cats having a "difference of opinion"? Mostly they just puff themselves up and chatter at each other until one or other goes off in a sulk.'  
'And where would you find another lizard like Harry?'  
Jack would have to think about the matter. Well, if "the boss" had had an interest in butterflies, why not a personal interest in lizards. He might well come across one of the bizarre range of crimes that happened on Saint Marie.

For once Harry was hiding in a corner, despite being offered his favourite treats. Whatever the vet had said, there was occasion to vary the rules.  
'Come on - it's your favourite.'  
Harry made a chattering sound and refused to come out.  
'If that's what you say, you can stay for now - but we don't want to go to the vet again do we?'  
Jack put the food close to where Harry was, and got up. It was clear that "an excess of weather" was coming - so went to get the shoebox that was currently Harry's preferred hiding place.  
When he returned the food had gone - so obviously Harry was not that ill... yet.   
Jack put the box down close to where Harry was hiding. Better to "batten down the hatches" - or whatever the equivalent for a house was.

The weather had eased off by morning, and Jack had forgotten about Harry until he saw the box again.  
He looked in the box and the "problem" was now clear.  
Harry was actually Harriet.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me long ago - and as the series hasn't featured it, I decided to write the story myself.
> 
> There aren't many Harry the Lizard stories


End file.
